The Otherverse
by Consuelo Higdon
Summary: /Otherverse/Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Sari get transwarped into an alternate dimension. And what Optimus sees changes a certain relationship he has. Forever.


Had it really been that long since he's been here?

For the Traveling Vehicon gathering, they had always chosen a peaceful planet to gather and share life stories. Sari had likened it to something called Caravans. Though she insisted that the small Vehicon Groupings to be called "Families". What the Families did with their time, Bumblebee only knew vague and basic details. But he did know enough about certain people in the families. Like Optimus Prime in the Beast Machines Family.

Whenever he came around, you would have to protect your face.

But Bumblebee wasn't worried about Optimus Prime right now. He was more interested in being on Earth again. The ship He and Sari had was one of the Ministry of Science's research pods, used almost exclusively for non-military projects and traveling. That's just the way Sari liked it. She insisted on direct violence being frowned upon, unless for good reason. Vehicons were a peaceful faction, but they weren't completely defenseless.

Bumblebee watched Sari walk through the grass in the forest and breathed in a nice, big breath. She seemed to be happy to be back home. Her body was about three years older than it should be, but her age was about 10 years old by now. Her body wasn't growing anymore, though, so he theorized that, until her age matched her body, she wouldn't grow anymore until then. Bumblebee didn't mind though. It was another 83 stellar cycles before bumblebee would even act older than thirteen himself, considering that Cybertronians aged much slower than humans.

Bumblebee smiled back at Sari, and looked over the hill to the meeting ground. It had only been a stellar cycle, but everyone was treating it like they haven't seen each other for a hundred! He even saw mortal enemies from the Decepticon/Autobot war become fast friends. He decided to try and take his mind off of Sari for a little and name as many people as he could in the crowd.

"hmmm.... Swindle selling quantum destabilizes, Lockdown and Prowl are over to the side practicing, Soundwave is feeding his pets with some bot else..." He decided to save a bit of breath and just name the rest in his head. It would also let Sari know that he was just thinking to himself rather than talking to her.

_Lessee, there's Hot Shot and Rodimus Prime having a conversation with Oil Slick... Cliffjumper and Perceptor are showing Blurr to some new bots, Optimus Prime and Optimus Prime are pushing through the crowd towards me .... wait, what!?_

"Sari." She looked up at him, a serious expression plastered on his face. "It looks like we have... _unwanted _company." He drolled out the word unwanted, emphasizing his dislike for it. Whatever it was, Sari would know that it probably wasn't good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It unnerved Optimus at how many bots closed their masks when his double came through. He kept looking at his double. He was the spitting image of him, save for an Elite Guard color scheme on his arm and the rank of Prime instead of Magnus. While he was Optimus Magnus on his Cybertron, this was still Optimus Prime, a fallen member of the Elite Guard. But the biggest difference was what he had no choice but to hide behind his own mask.

Optimus Prime had no face.

He didn't know what he did in the past, but it must have been very frightening to support what he kept seeing. All he saw was masks, masks, and more masks. It scared them to no end his presence. It was almost like he could snap at any moment and rip your face off. Blackarachnia said that he did just that.

Every. Single. Day.

It was no surprise that they snapped their masks on as soon as she warned them. Bumblebee and Sari stayed close behind, making sure they stayed behind Optimus Magnus. They were scared stiff, though he wasn't sure of who. Blackarachnia was right next to Optimus, and Wasp wasn't too far behind. And he had a giant predatory bird on his arm. Blackarachnia called him Silverbolt. Then he walked into Optimus Prime.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee." Prime said.

"What about me!?" He didn't answer. He just kept looking up. Bumblebee kept yelling at him to pay attention to him. Then Optimus looked up. Bumblebee flew in from who knows where and landed with crushing force onto the ground. Everyone else backed away into a circle, paying full attention to Bumblebee.

"I believe he was talking about me." This Bumblebee had a black torso, gold shoulder guards, and black stabilizing servos. He had a smile on his face.

"Bumblebee. I see you've already taken notice of my... new friends." Prime crossed his arms and nodded towards Optimus and Bumblebee. Sari was hidden behind Bumblebee's helmet, not trying to draw attention to herself. She couldn't really avoid this Bumblebee's gaze, however.

"Yes, I have. Who's your little human friend?" He pointed straight at Sari. She held her breath.

"What's it to you, gold-butt?" Bumblebee sneered at him. "gold-butt" laughed hysterically. He seemed to like the joke, even if it was at his expense. When he stopped laughing, he seemed to have an unwavering optimism. Sari wondered how this goof ball could garner so much attention.

"Good one! You really are me, aren't you?" Optimus decided to make himself known. It's not like it would hurt anybody.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but--" He was stopped by a flurry of gasps. He heard constant chatter. Something about being two of them now and how they would never keep their faces for more than five minutes now. Optimus didn't like it when people were afraid of him.

"So, what, now you're into cloning? I didn't know you wanted a face that bad."

"want me to take yours instead?" Prime was right above him, a menacing, feral look in his eyes. He didn't waver or cower, or close his mask. He just smiled up at him and had an honest look of gratitude.

"Touching. I didn't know you liked my face that much. But, let's cut to the chase, here, 'boss-bot'," He teased. He left Prime's company and came closer to Bumblebee and Sari. Sari snuck onto Bumblebee's back, not knowing what this other Bumblebee was capable of. She didn't want to take any chances. That and she still thought in terms of a nine-year-old seeing a clone of her best friend.

"Who's your little friend, me?" Bumblebee stared his gold-clad double down, hoping he would feel uncomfortable. He wasn't wavering. At least until the Twins flew in.

Hearing a strange sound, the combined twins flew over the sky, separated, and let themselves fall down until they hit the ground, nearly smashing Wasp. They landed on their feet gracefully, inspiring a little bit of awe. At least until Jetfire ran straight towards Bumblebee and shook him. Hard.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Perceptor has been finding something!" Jetstorm jumped up and waved. It must have been urgent.

"Saying that you should be going to ship fast!" Bumblebee pushed Jetfire away and recollected himself. He seemed a bit annoyed, so Sari stayed hidden. Bumblebee turned his head a bit to look at her and see if she was okay. Sari gave him a silent thumbs up and Bumblebee walked over to Optimus "Magnus". He wasn't used to him being Magnus yet.

"psst. Boss-bot." Bumblebee whispered quietly, so as not to be heard by the others, but loud enough that he'd grab his attention. Optimus turned his head closer to him, and listened. "Do you think we should really trust these guys? I mean, we don't know what they've been through. Maybe they're all crazy!"

"Eh, maybe. But if they were violent they would have already off lined us. Maybe they're just a little misguided." Optimus added. He wasn't sure about these guys himself, but if they were truly malicious they wouldn't be online. That much he knew. Besides, the way Blackarachnia was treated here really made him warm up inside. He could see her right now, talking to a motorcycle femme-bot. He remembered her from a citizen file he had found of a trouble-maker named Chromia in his dimension.

"WHADDYA MEAN ANOTHER DIMENSION!?" Everyones attention snapped back to Optimus Prime. He was staring down the Jet Twins with heavy breath and his engines revving up in pure rage. The Jet twins had their masks down in fear, and the gold-and-black Bumblebee just smiled.

"Well, now that I think about it, where _else _would these little "clones" come from?"

"The Decepticon/Autobot war?" Prime chided.

"I don't think so." A new voice came from above. It was small, and very humanoid. She was female and had an orange, red and black color scheme. She had prominent and obvious wings, short hair, Decepticon red eyes, and a small skirt ending just around her mid-thigh. Even with all those differences, it was obvious who she was.

Sari.

"If they were from the wars, they would have destroyed us all by now. Besides, Other than the wings on that Optimus, they seem to have a pretty low-class Bumblebee. Not to mention shorter than the one we have here." She criticized. Bumblebee lashed out at her angrily, spewing out words that translated unfavorably into English. "And they're immature too!" She taunted. Bumblebee stopped thinking at ran straight for her. He ignored Optimus Magnus' promptings to come back and nearly stabbed her with his stingers.

He was pushed sideways by an unknown force, and pinned to the nearby Cliff wall. When he opened his eyes he saw his own face staring red-eyed and bloodthirsty straight back at him. He whimpered and gagged at the grip he had on his neck. His vision blurred and he though he heard some muffled voice come from right next to his ear. He saw a vague color change from red to blue, and air went to his lungs again. He coughed out some stale breath and keeled over, trying to breathe correctly again.

Swallowing hard, he pushed himself upwards a bit and looked up at his semi-identical double. He was talking to Sari, and he seemed to be very confused. Hearing a little bit of the conversation, he listened in on what they were saying.

"But... I'm her guardian... and... Ugh, this is becoming more confusing than I though it would be." His double said. The red-orange-and-black Sari came into view and stood calmly on his double's shoulder.

"It doesn't really matter, Bumblebee. We have to get these guys home before something happens and they're stuck here forever. Jetfire, Jetstorm!"

"yes ma'am!"

"Help show these guys to the ship." She pointed to Bumblebee. He looked to his right and found Optimus Magnus standing right next to him, kneeling down and worried about him. Helping him up, he asked if he was well enough to walk to the ship. Bumblebee nodded his yes, and Sari held on to him as best she could. She wasn't saying anything, apparently a little miffed that the other Sari had yet to apologize for saying all those mean things to bumblebee.

Jetfire and Jetstorm walked them up a cliff, and the Gold-and-Black bumblebee drove sari up the hill, leaving Optimus Prime and his small crew of Blackarachnia and Wasp to the rest of the gathering. Walking uphill became a bit too difficult, so they transformed into vehicle mode and drove the rest of the way up. At the top, the entirety of the gathering could be monitored. And it was.

The Research Pod was fairly large, considering how much equipment was needed for Cybertronian research missions. It had a hatch open for entrance, and they all entered quietly. At least until they were all inside.

"Woaaahh!" Bumblebee couldn't help but swoon. He stared around everywhere and saw quite a light-show. So much advanced equipment was littering the walls, computers and monitoring tables and construction parts, there were so many scientific doodads and thingamajigs that Bumblebee didn't even try to pretend he knew what they did. He turned to his right and got a faceful of yellow.

"Hello!"

"GAH!" He knocked into the others and was pushed back by accident. He fell over on top of whatever he saw. He rolled over to the corner of the wall and his legs were almost touching his head in the position he was in. Opening his eyes, he met the fallen face of Perceptor. He had a _really_ wide grin on his face, and his glasses fell off.

"Hello!"

"um... hi?" Perceptor stood up, lively helping Bumblebee up... or at least holding hum up from his legs. He looked down at him and seemed interested.

"Curious. You look just like bumblebee, but you're not, and at the same time your are!" He gasped loudly and dropped Bumblebee on his head. He made a stupid pose and squealed a bit. "This could be the first rendition of an actual space-time continuum PARADOX! I'm speechless! I mean, this is an absolute coo, the complete distortion of time and space--" he gasped again and yelled over towards another room. "WHEELJACK! LOOKS LIKE OUR THEORY WAS RIGHT!!"

"NO WAY! Really!?"

"yeah! Come see for yourself!" With that, Wheeljack came running in form another room. He saw Bumblebee and Optimus Magnus and Gasped. "You mean that's--"

"That's right, Wheeljack, old chum! These are the representations of ourselves from another dimension!" They both keeled over and squealed with glee.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

"Okay!" Perceptor pinched Wheeljack and he pinched him back. Then they got giddy over the fact that they, in fact, were not dreaming. Talking and squealing and being overly enthusiastic about nothing in particular, the black-repaint Sari got embarrassed and asked for forgiveness from their, dimensional guests.

"It's okay... just, tell them to stop squealing so much?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, lemme get this straight; A strange transmission you received from an unknown source contacted you, and you decided that the transwarp energy you used should send you to exactly where the transmission came from according to the closest computer analogue?"

"Sounds about right." Optimus Magnus explained. This Perceptor was very different from the one in his dimension; apparently he refused to delete his emotions and personality in order to store more information, knowing that those two specific channels had almost nothing to do with each other—the personality and emotions coming directly from the spark and information and intelligence from his head. His extra little "storage area" inside that yellow button on his head had all the basic information he needed, and everything else would go in all the other nooks and crannies in his head.

Or so he claimed.

Personally, he liked the Perceptor in his deminesion more. This Perceptor was... a nerd, as Sari mentioned. He seemed overexcited about the concept and took quite a while for him to calm down. But he knew what needed to happen, so he didn't hesitate to get right into it.

"Well, I know this is totally FREAKING AWESOME, but lets cut to the chase here—you guys aren't from this dimension and therefore may create a terminal paradox in our dimension allowing the loss of common normality to the point of randomness, and so you guys HAVE to go."

"Luckily, we can channel into your memories and send you to the coordinates your stabilizing servos took note of before you came into our dimension, which should be quite different from the ones in our dimension, if the universe will allow it." Wheeljack cut into Perceptor's analyses. They seemed to work well together. Though Optimus still wasn't sure what the jet twins were doing here.

"Well then, let's get right to it!" Bumblebee encouraged. Leaning towards Optimus, he spoke to him quietly, "I dunno about you, but that Perceptor is scaring the heck outta me!"

"Why?" Perceptor popped up right behind Bumblebee without warning—or any form of notice. It frazzled them both and stepped back, trying to figure out HOW he got that close to them that fast. Meanwhile, Sari was taking a bit of time to learn a bit more about her double and her "guardian", as he called himself. She wasn't sure what happened to make bumblebee so determined, even to go as far as attack his spitting image...

"I'm not sure you really should know so much. I mean, you are just going to go back to your own dimension in, like, 2 hours. Those guys work wicked fast."

"heh, faster than the Wheeljack/Perceptor duo in my dimension. It took them 6 months to finish Project Safeguard."

"Really? Here it only took em a couple of weeks!"

"Do you think it has something to do with Perceptor and his personality... y'know, still being around?"

"Your Perceptor doesn't have a personality?"

"Nevermind." She looked up at Bumblebee, the Black-clad one. He was smiling endearingly at his Sari, and almost looked as though he was in love. She grunted a bit. This Bumblebee really showed his emotions easier. Either that or he was very open with them.

"What are you looking at?" She noticed he was looking staright at her the way she was, and turned her head. He wasn't being snarky, like hers was with those kidns of questions. He was... different. Just like a little kid wondering if he had something on his head when given that sort of look. It made her feel... weird.

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked at her double. She had decepticon red eyes and more menacing colors on her outfit. She also had built-in wings that functioned the way her jetpack did. And she didn't have any pigtails, either.

"Why is everything here so different?" She asked her. After a small moment of silence, her double answered.

"Well, I heard once that when there's one very important thing that happens in real time, then there's always another way you could have gone. And since that event is important enough, there will always be a branch in reality; one reality where it did happen and another where it didn't." She explained. It all seemed very hair-brained and nutty.

"So what happened that was so important that it broke reality in two?" Then Sirens blared. The Mainframe of the ship was blaring out warnings and cautions. Jetfire and Jetstorm ran in from their recharge rooms, and they all gathered around Sari and her double.

"Sigma, display source visual!" She called out. They turned to the windshield (at least that's what sari thought it was) and showed the last thing Sari expected.

The Autobots were attacking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was war. It was war against a peaceful faction, one that refused to fight unless attacked. That faction wasn't even part of the war. It stayed out of the way and didn't pick sides. They accepted both sides of the story, they knew both of the reasons for the Decepticon/Autobot war. But they didn't agree with either of them.

So the Decepticons left them to themselves.

And the Autobots attacked.

And they were losing. They may not have agreed with each other as autobots and decepticons, but, in the words of the Prowl who did not die at his own hands, 'whatever it takes to get the job done.' As it came about, Soundwave had made very good friends with another autobot. Accordingly named, the autobot he had befriended was the last person anyone thought he would be friends with.

And his name was Bulkhead.

"Soundwave, you still got those pets o' yours?"

"Affirmative. Ratbat, Ravage and Laserbeak are secure."

"Then let em out and let's mess with some 'old pals', okay?" Bulkhead threw out his wrecking ball and tossed it towards an Autobot. She was a blue bot, one of those rare twin-bots Bulkhead heard of. Jetfire and Jetstorm were the only other twin-bots he knew. Guess he just met some new ones.

Her orange twin (seemed twins shared a similar color scheme of orange and blue) was right behind her. She had a big ray of light shoot out of her arms, and ran straight at him, leaving a streak of red light behind her and knocking him over. She stepped on top of him, while Bulkhead stared blankly back at her.

"Oh yeah! That's why you don't mess with Mimic and--"

"NEON!" The orange femme-bot turned around and saw her twin being mauled by a black panther-like bot. She was holding it on top of her desperatly and made sure she wouldn't be crushed in its size. In an act of hope, she had her arms glow a bit and then, something switched...

Neon didn't have any time to see what happened, since a bird-bot and a bat-bot hoisted her up. Higher and higher she went until they dropped her. She fell, and Mimic caught her sister in the body of the panther-bot.

"You really know how to be a last-minute hero, don't you sis?"

"Stop whining and pull yourself together! I don't know how long I can stay in this body before the other guys' consciousness takes over!" Neon stepped off, and the panther-bot ran back to the still form of Mimic. When she was close enough, their minds switched back, and the panther-bot collapsed, utterly exhausted.

She didn't realise that the lumbering green giant was right behind her.

Being pushed aside, another fight was taking place. Brawn was in an arm-lock with his old teammate Hot Shot, having a staring contest in the middle. In a similar situation, Rodimus Minor and Ironhide were getting all up in each other's grill. All the while, Ironhide refusing to put up his iron plating against his old commander. They talked a bit while throwing a punch or two towards each other.

"Why don't you just come back to the autobots, rodimus?" Ironhide dodged a swing-and-a-miss. "You don't have to ally yourselves with these Vehicreeps!" Ironhide threw a blow himself. Dodging a few chops, he continued. "You're not going to be offlined for joining us!"

"Y'know, it makes me laugh a little." Rodimus dodged a few more punches that Ironhid tossed without hesitation. "You tell me to leave these people as though we're all just some sort of--" He dodge-rolled underneath Ironhide and showed up behind him, knocking him over with his bow, "Decepticon sub-faction!"

"That's what you are, aren't you?" Ironhide looked up, confused. Sentinel Magnus had said so himself—the Vehicons were no better that the Decepticons. Especially since their leader is one of those deadly, mindless organics. A faction run by a bloodthirsty animal couldn't possibly be good. And what was worse was that it was an inter-mix. A technoOrganic with the circuitry and oil of the most ruthless bot in the universe. A monster with the circuitry of an evil warlord, being led by that would make Ironhide unable to live with himself!

If only Ironhide knew that their leader wasn't anything like that.

It wouldn't hurt anyone to let Hound, Mirage and Powerglide know that too. Prowl wasn't sure how long he could keep this up without a bit of backup. Sliding through a two-man mob, he used his destabilizer staff to weaken Hound and Mirage into stasis lock. With a wuick look behind him, he saw Powerglide towering over him, about to deliver the kill.

Then Swindle showed up out of nowhere and shot Powerglide with his machine-gun in-a-chest. Prowl praised him for his quick thinking, but they were interrupted by the third member of their Family.

"yeah, thats all well and good, but you guys mind GIVING ME A HAND!?" Pushed to the side by Warpath, he picked Lockdown up. With a battle cry, he heaved and tossed Lockdown straight at them. Prowl and Swindle didn't run, instead they pushed their servos out and cushioned his fall, and their impact, with reverse force. Lockdown picked himself up.

"Haha, you decepticons can't go with my SHA-WING power, eh?"

"Only one problem with that theory." Prowl retorted.

"We're NOT decepticons!" Lockdown continued.

"At least not anymore." Swindle added.

"SURPRISE!" Warpath turned behind him, only to get a facefull of electricity. A small rewire added a bit of organic poison to it, paralyzing Warpath. Looking up to his demise, he saw a green, small bot with a few minor bug-like features. Though not enough to dominate his robot mode too much.

Though it was enough to make his alt-mode a semi-robotic wasp.

While fighting over there, all of Wasp's "squishy friends" burst out of their ship. The Autbots who tried to ransack it, Bluestreak and Moonracer, were struck without warning and nearly ripped apart by the animals on that planet, strangely large according to earth standards. But that didn't matter, what did matter was that all the Autobots were being attacked by tag-teams. And the biggest problem was that said tag teams had much more coordination and knowledge of each other. Their strategies were always protect themselves first, remove the threat by any means necessary, and then see if everyone else was okay.

Though that didn't exclude random acts of malice.

The jet twins were the first to leave the ship, attacking the platoon of autobots at full force. They rammed into a bot named Searchlight, and in response, he threw a big burst of light straight at their faces. Too much light. Coudn't see anything.

Leastways until the gold-clad bumblebee rammed himself into the 'bot. Being from the same protoform mold, they were equally matched in brawn. He grabbed the 'bots shoulders and tossed him to the ground, staying on top of him to avoid his running away. Then he was knocked over by Sky garry. He was HUGE. He tossed Bumblebee towards the cliff. Seeing him almost motionless, he aimed a cannon to a piece of rubble in the cliff.

He never got to fire it.

Running through the fight unnoticed, Sari and her Black-clad double were headed for the center of the battle. Sari wasn't sure what her double wanted to do, but she knew she must have had a pretty good idea to put them both into the line of fire like this. Running until they met a tower of boxes, they flew up to the top. Once at the top, all Sari could see were the roofs of the barely-standing temporary market stands.

Then her double screamed.

The scream was at least 30 times louder than she did when she was in a younger body, and it was much more destructive. As soon as she screamed everyone woke up from being knocked out for a bit or stopped doing whatever they were doing through the sheer volume and pitch. Fumbling through the noise were Optimus and his always-an-enemy.

Sentinel Magnus, running the whole attack, bumped into Optimus. He turned to face him, noticeably miffed at a million things. He was miffed at him leaving Elita-1 behind at that spark-forsaken rock. He was ticked at him falling in love with the disgusting remains of her spirit. He was frustrated that he would take all the blame for everything, even if it wasn't his fault. And he was downright bloody FURIOUS when Optimus joined the Decepticons! That was the last straw!

He thought he had finished the job before when he destroyed his face.

"So, the great Optimus Prime is still alive?" Optimus was helping Blackarachnia and Chromia fight, and he was surprised that Sentinel showed up. Neither of them were happy. Optimus didn't have time to say anything, being rammed at by Sentinel as soon as he turned. Stabilizing himself, he crouched down and scraped the ground. He skidded to a halt, and finally stared back at Sentinel. Unnoticed by them, everyone had made a large circle around the two, and watched.

Like with all of the things he knew he would, for a certain reason, he studied Sentinel Prime's face. It was gray, with a large chin and a screw placed almost comically at the center. He had antennas on the side of his head, and the common twin stripes used for Autobot Academy students. Though that was always just a fad. He had a snarky and over-confident smile, and light blue eyes.

Optimus always knew they deserved to be red.

"So what are you waiting for, Optimus? It's your turn!" Optimus lunged, knowing that this Sentinel was never a friend of his. He was always a jerk, even if it only showed after he lost something. He seemed to cope with loss by being a jerk. It was pitiful. But Sentinel 'magnus', in his high-and-mighty attitude, refused to be pitied.

So all that was left was hatred.

And, as karma would have it, The last thing Sentinel Prime heard was a phrase that, in another time, another place, and another universe, a person reading these events on a screen in a building would come to laugh hysterically at such a phrase that was malicious and heartless to his ears, yet comically re-imagined into a joke quote used by yet another Optimus Prime, one who was more realistic, and who had the armor of a Jetfire. But Sentinel did not know that, and would never know that, and so all he heard was a heartless demand.

That same demand was heard by a Magnus, Optimus Magnus. And this certain Magnus once made a vow to never stoop to such a lowly act of cowardice as to be afraid of his own reflection. He had never found any reason other than he would see someone who was using his power in a wrong way. He never thought he would think of himself like that. But that Demand was successful, and now he knew he would be afraid of himself.

"GIVE ME YOUR FACE!"

And then Sentinel Magnus died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentinel Prime, extremely miffed at being demoted after Optimus was promoted to Magnus, was working the Ministry of Science to the braking point. Whether he hated him or not, Optimus was Magnus now. And if there wasn't a Magnus, then there wouldn't be a Cybertron. And he knew that he would never be Magnus again.

"What the slag is taking so long!?" He yelled at Perceptor, who stood unwavering before him. He wanted him back already! He wasn't used to caring so much for anyone, let alone Optimus. He stood impatiently as Perceptor explained.

"Wheeljack and I have discovered a connection between the location Optimus Magnus, Bumblebee and Sari have been transwarped to. There is a return beacon we have re-coordinated to our center of Space Bridges, and they will be transwarping back here shortly." Perceptor explained lifelessly. As he said so, the Center of the Spage Bridges all turned on, and made one big ball of Transwarp energy directly in the middle. Sentinel Stood up straight.

The center of the Space Bridges disappeared, and Optimus Magnus, Bumblebee and Sari were all standing in the center. They seemed to be exhausted from some unknown battle. Sentinel stood up straight. If he was going to be magnus again, he would have no choice but to get on Optimus' good side and be his friend again. But he knew he would never forgive him for turning Elita-1 into that disgusting techno-organic crime.

"Optimus! I'm so glad that you're safe! I was worrie--"

"Your fired."

Sentinel's jaw dropped after Optimus passed him. Optimus was obviously in no mood to talk, and neither was Bumblebee or Sari. He stared at Optimus as he walked towards the hallway and, eventually, his room. He needed some time to himself to contemplate what he just saw. But he knew one thing: if he was going to avoid ripping off Sentinel's face, Sentinel had to be out of his life.

"Optimus Magnus, Are you sure you want to remove Sentinel from--"

"I want him out of my sight. I want him out of the Elite Guard, and I never want to see, speak, or hear word one from, to or about Sentinel WHATEVER for the rest of my life." Optimus said. He had to stay away from Sentinel. He knew that after what he had seen, their relationship would only get worse for as long as they knew each other. He had to keep him away.

If only to protect Sentinel's face.


End file.
